1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a caller authentication method during a call, and more particularly, to a method enabling a called party to be provided with identification information of a caller when receiving a call for phishing prevention.
2. Description of Related Art
Currently, phishing fraud that acquires money by using an email or a phone to masquerade as someone else is on the rise.
Phishing fraud using an email may be prevented by using an authentication algorithm when connected to a particular web server in a network. In phishing fraud using a phone, however, a called party may be provided with only phone number of a caller. Accordingly, when a caller is a member of a public institution, a called party that does not have information about a phone number of the public institution may not be sure whether the caller is the member of the public institution.
Also, since a called party may not know a phone number of a caller in a wired phone that may not display a text, an identity of the caller may not be ascertained.
Accordingly, a method that may authenticate an identity of a caller, provide a called party with the identity of the caller, and provide information about the identity of the caller to a called party that uses a wired phone incapable of displaying a text may be desired.